Todo está bien
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: Slash, Morgan/Reid.- "¿Cómo decirle que esos temores eran los suyos también? ¿Cómo decirle que la sola posibilidad de vivir sin él lo llevaba a volverse completamente loco?"


**TITULO:** Todo está bien

**One Shot **

**Serie:** Criminal Minds

**Spoiler:** **6x18 (en serio que es GRAN Spoiler)**

**Pairings/Warning:** Morgan/Reid

**Category:** Slash. Dramático-Confort.

**Raiting:** R o Cítrico (NC-17) como mejor convenga a cada quien.

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Criminal Minds, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos. Lo único mío son la historia y OCC (Personajes originales). De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

**Tiempo:****En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FEEDBACK:** katrinna_le_fay arroba yahoo punto com punto mx **ó **katrinna_le_fay arroba hotmail punto com

**MSN:**shania_xs arroba hotmail punto com

**FACEBOOK:**katrinna_le_fay arroba hotmail punto com

**Nota****:**_Esta historia, por ser lo que es contiene OCC en los personajes (creo que eso está claro desde el momento en que se llama: FanFiction) y contiene Slash. Si no te gusta entonces adiós, pero si te agrada o tienes curiosidad entonces bienvenido. No me hago responsable de nada porque si estás aquí eres responsable de ti mismo y de tú lectura._

* * *

><p><em>Debo agregar que aquí hay un gran, GRAN Spoiler del 6x18. Si prefieres no leer, abstente, si lo haces, muchas gracias ^^ Esta historia es idea mía y está dedicada a todos ustedes quienes me dejan seguir con vida ya que me han permitido realizar mi historia número 97. Gracias por esto ^^<em>

* * *

><p>El funeral había sido emotivo, quizá el más emocional al que hubiera asistido en su vida. Sabía que aun tenía un duelo pendiente, al igual que el resto de su equipo…su familia…nunca se había sentido de esa forma antes porque nunca había perdido un miembro de su familia y menos en una situación como la que acababan de pasar.<p>

Dejó las llaves en la mesita de entrada y suspiró con fuerza. Había llorado lo suficiente en el hombro de JJ como para volver a hacerlo y sin embargo le parecía que no era suficiente.

Sin esperarlo, o tal vez si, un par de brazos se aferraron con fuerza a su cintura y correspondió recargándose en el pecho a su espalda. Pudo escuchar el rápido latir de un corazón igual o más dolido que el suyo y no pudo evitar tomar, asirse a las manos que estaban apretando un poquito de más en su cuerpo. Esas mismas manos la habían levantado hasta la camilla de los paramédicos, esas manos que lo sujetaban con fuerza habían tomado las ensangrentadas de ella, esas manos que estuvieron con Prentiss…Emilly, hasta que entró al quirófano para no sobrevivir a la cirugía.

Ni siquiera había dicho adiós, fue lo primero que su negación dejó salir. Él tenía que ver el cuerpo y sin embargo JJ no se lo permitió.

Quizá era mejor así y tal vez, como le había dicho a Prentiss en su última conversación personal, se había sentido como un niño.

No iba a pensar en ella, ya lo había hecho después del funeral y en ese bar al que a veces solían ir después de ver una buena película en ruso. Todos habían aceptado la oferta y entre risas tristes y una que otra lágrima se fueron despidiendo de su entrañable Emilly Prentiss.

Jamás la olvidarían y sabía que cada uno de los integrantes de esa ahora más rota familia, se esforzaría en no hacerlo.

Pero lo importante era el hombre que continuaba abrazándolo y cuyo rostro se había ocultado en su cuello.

Se acurrucó aun más en el confortable abrazo y se alegró de que las palabras no fueran necesarias, ni siquiera cuando él lo empujó lentamente hasta la habitación del fondo en donde la negrura de la noche les dio la bienvenida.

Noche sin luna, se percató en cuanto tuvo la ventana de frente y ningún halo de luz la atravesó.

Una noche triste y toledana, igual que ese día.

Se giró cuando las manos se lo exigieron y por fin pudo ver el rostro de quien lo miraba fijamente.

Pudo decir cualquier cosa, pudo externar el hecho de saber que esa no era su mirada _usual_, su mirada sexy y que lo caracterizaba. Pudo haber externado cualquier cosa pero no lo hizo porque sabía que quizá su misma mirada no era la suya.

Por eso no se sorprendió cuando las manos que continuaban abrazándolo con fuerza subieron hasta su rostro, acunándolo en medio de un tacto ansioso y necesitado, igual que el beso que siguió.

Rápido, exigente, furioso, que mordía con fiereza y que reclamaba su boca como el único conquistador posible; quien se aferraba con dientes a sus labios hinchados y quien silenciosamente le hablaba de todo y nada a la vez.

La separación fue lenta a pesar de la voracidad del contacto. Las respiraciones agitadas y el deseo fluyendo rápido entre los dos.

-Te necesito.-Murmuró casi inaudible, besando sus mejillas, su nariz y su frente. Mirándolo con un sentimiento que no le había conocido antes pero que le hizo experimentar mil sensaciones.

-Me tienes.-Respondió de inmediato, siendo besado nuevamente pero esta vez con más urgencia y mientras era empujado con suavidad a la cama, quien apacible los recibió como siempre.

Pero esa noche no era _como siempre_, esa noche todo era distinto porque mientras le quitaban la chaqueta junto a la camisa y él desabotonaba con muy poca paciencia la de su compañero, percibió la esencia de la desesperación.

Él besó su mandíbula, su garganta, mordiendo el nacimiento entre el hombro y el cuello, dejando una marca mucho más profunda, dolorosa y firme que las usuales.

-Te necesito tanto.-Murmuó, mientras sus manos acariciaban su rostro y bajaban por su pecho.-Nececito sentirte.

Suspiró asintiendo, ¿qué más podía hacer cuando repentinamente todo lo que él deseaba también era sentirlo?

Así que acaricio su espalda, buscando y chupando su oreja y después reclamando la boca que había detenido la succión en su cuello para corresponder al contacto que poco a poco se volvió parsimonioso, casi como una danza ensayada y muy lenta. Sensual.

Gimió alto y sin recelo cuando la boca abandonó la suya y siguió hasta sus pezones, los cuales degustó de la misma armoniosa forma.

Se estiró a lo largo de la cama y ni siquiera protestó cuando sus ingles fueron pellizcadas y su miembro fue engullido por la boca que no dejó ni un segundo su ansiedad, igual que las manos que recorrían su cuerpo sin intenciones de detenerse. Solo buscaban más.

-¡Derek!-Gimió despacio, no queriendo romper la atmósfera, sintiendo la succión en su glande y después en todo su pene hasta la base. La sensación era avasalladora.

Morgan estaba siendo meticuloso con su tarea y sabía que nadie lo haría cambiar de parecer hasta que sintiera ese pequeño sonido saliendo de su garganta que indicaba su casi llegada. Fue así como su compañero se despidió de su preciada presa y regresó sobre sus pasos hasta toparse nuevamente con su boca quien lo recibió gustosa, saboreando su propio yo.

Y sin embargo cuando pretendió retornar la _caricia_, Derek lo detuvo.

-Hoy no.-Susurró, introduciendo un dedo dentro de él, un dedo invasor que se sentía muy bien.

Sus ojos, vetados por el deseo y la consternación miraron los negros que estaban adorando cada segundo compartido.

-Derek.-Susurró y por respuesta obtuvo un beso y una semi sonrisa.

-Necesito sentirte.

Repentinamente y mientras era preparado con un amor más intenso que el usual, se percató del significado de las palabras, así que cuando Morgan se introdujo despacio en él, casi como una caricia, no supo como no amar tanto al hombre que continuaba adorándolo con la mirada, con sus caricias, con sus besos, con el vaivén lento que sus cuerpos, al reconocerse, comenzaron a marcar.

Fue una danza milenaria pero también que ejerció la función de reconocimiento, de Amor, de aferrarse a alguien para no dejarlo ir.

-Déjame, déjame sentirte más.

-Aquí estoy, siempre para ti. Soy tuyo.

Jadearon, continuaron moviéndose, aumentando el ritmo de un acto que jamás se volvió desesperado y que marcaba las emociones que se desbordaban de dos corazones que trataban de tranquilizarse mutuamente con su presencia.

El clímax llegó demasiado rápido, demasiado intenso, inmerso en una eternidad desgarrante y armonizante.

Se miraron, respirándose, besándose, acariciando la posibilidad infinita de nunca dejarse ir porque se pertenecían y estaban ahí siempre para el otro.

-Todo está bien.-Murmuró, delineando los labios hinchados del que besó sus dedos y asintió despacio.-Todo irá bien.

-No quiero perderte. No quiero perderte nunca.

Cerró los ojos, aferrándose al que lo besó desesperadamente.

No pudo decir nada, su garganta, sus pensamientos, su cuerpo entero estremecido únicamente por el hombre que lo adoraba, que lo amaba y que temía la posibilidad de que la vida se lo llevara. ¿Cómo decirle que esos temores eran los suyos también? ¿Cómo decirle que la sola posibilidad de vivir sin él lo llevaba a volverse completamente loco?

No quería ni pensarlo, aunque los recientes acontecimientos así lo dictaban.

Volvieron a amarse, sin un tiempo definido, solo hasta que sus cuerpos exhaustos cayeron en un intranquilo sueño que los despertó al alba.

-¿Quieres café?-Invitó, sabiendo que aunque tenían un día libre no lo ocuparían en dormir. Tardarían mucho en volver a dormir como antes.

El asentimiento adormilado le ganó una sonrisa que besó los labios que le recibieron gustosos.

Se levantó y aunque no supo si aquello era _apropiado_, se sintió sexy, atractivo para el hombre cuya mirada podía sentir en todo su cuerpo.

Tomó con cuidado la bata de baño que descansaba sobre una silla y se la colocó, despacio, evitando virarse pero mordiéndose la sonrisa por creerla inapropiada.

Los rayos de luz del naciente sol golpeaban de lleno en la cocina, por lo que se maravilló del contraste naranja en toda la habitación.

Colocó la cafetera y se dio un momento para pensar en lo sucedido.

No se arrepentía y sabía que no era una falta de respeto ya que algo tan puro como lo que él y Morgan habían compartido era simplemente eso, Amor.

Quiso pensar en lo difícil que sería todo a partir del día siguiente. Lo duro que sería mirar al escritorio de enfrente y no volver a ver la sonrisa despreocupada de la mujer que después de Elle no había tolerado pero que poco a poco se había ganado su corazón. Haberla perdido significaba…

-¿Qué haces?

La voz en su cuello, los brazos en su cintura, los besos…

-Esperando el café.

Se giró, pudiendo observar una mirada más apacible, menos melancólica y con menos miedo pero igual de intensa que la noche anterior.

-¿Te parece si hacemos algo de provecho mientras esperamos?

No pudo darle una negativa, no quiso hacerlo porque el dolor de su Derek aun era mucho y complementaba el suyo.

-Aun necesito sentirte.

-Lo sé.

La mesa de la cocina fue el marco esta vez para su amor, para despejar su cabeza de la tristeza y para constatar que ambos estaban ahí, vivos y que se pertenecían mutuamente.

Más tarde hablarían de los sentimientos. Después, cuando sus cuerpos se abrazaran con fuerza pero ya no temieran a soltarse.

A partir del día siguiente todo iría bien, todo estaría bien. Ellos continuarían con sus vidas, la vida misma seguiría y él se encargaría siempre de recordarle al hombre que amaba su presencia, de hacerse sentir solo para que él pudiera constatarlo y seguir adelante.

Sí, todo estaría bien…con el tiempo pero juntos.

**FIN**

Cuando vi el 6x18 no pude evitar hacer algo como esto. La tristeza, los duelos, siempre deben ir acompañados de sentimientos para poder avanzar a un ritmo determinado y benéfico para el afectado.

Gracias de antemano por leer y permitirme llegar hasta aquí.

**Katrinna Le Fay**

_**Abril 2011**_

_PD1: ¿Comentarios? Créanme que los valoraré, así que no sean tímidos y díganme que les pareció esta historia._

_PD2: Derechos reservados. Todo lo que se encuentre escrito bajo el nombre de __**Katrinna Le Fay**__ o __**KLF **__se encuentra registrado._


End file.
